I'm the one that you want
by TicketToRyde
Summary: Ryder is falling for Marley, but she's still thinking about Jake, well at least Ryder thinks that's whats happening, even though they sometimes act as if they are more than friends.
1. A thing for you

***Disclaimer* I do Not own Glee, All characters and story line belong to FOX and their rightful owners. This may turn into a longer fic if there's any demand. Enjoy and Please Rate+Review. :)**

This was the first time they were doing something alone that didn't include Grease rehearsal, studying wasn't his first choice but it's what he really needed to do since he had so little time now cause of Grease, and even though it was studying, at least its still with Marley.

Studying. Pfffttt. The smell of her is overpowering all of his senses. No wonder he can't concentrate. Here they are sitting in her cute bedroom, studying math and all he can do is stare at her and inhale her vanilla-ish scent whilst she tries to make sense of the countless equations and sums in his textbooks. _Concentrate Ryder concentrate_. Marley looks up at him, She smiles, that sweet warm, innocent but so mysteriously se-

"So you get it?"

"Get what? Oh, I, uh... oh yeah that makes sense yeah." Although he really had no clue what she was talking about. He was to occupied looking and thinking all thoughts Marley

"Is something bothering you? You seem a bit distant today." Asks Marley, and makes a few more notes in her textbook. _Wow her handwriting is really amazing, just like her... is there anything not perfect about her?_

"Huh? Me? No I'm fine,"

"Really? 'cus you can tell me anything remember?" _can I tell you how much I like you and how good you smell and how beautif- _

"Vanilla." Ryder wonders aloud _damnit you stupid freak you can't even talk to a girl properly._

"Vanilla? Are you dreaming about food or something?" Marley laughs, _wow she's so gorgeous when she laughs._

"Uh I mean you smell like Vanilla, it smells really good actually it really suits you since I dunno you told me once you really love vanilla cupcakes and I guess yeah." _Wow genius now you're rambling. _Marley laughs, so he takes it as a good sign and relaxes a bit.

"Thanks Ryder, I appreciate you remembering that I love Vanilla cupcakes!" She Laughs and gets up to get her history books from her bag.

"I also love your smile." _Woah were did that come from? Well its true but- stupid brain. _Marley smiles and blushes,

"Thanks, I love your smile too," Marley looks away as she sets out her history books on the table. _So she loves my smile, she said love. _"get your history books out you lazy bone" Marley pokes him in the ribs playfully and laughs "I might not be much use at this because its not my best subject but i'll try my best, after all they don't call me Marley the Marvelous for nothing!" Ryder laughs and shoves his maths books in his bag and gets his others out. "I'm kidding by the way, just for the reference,"

"I know. Although I don't think that name is all that far off from what you really are Marley" Marley blushes again and casts her eyes back to her textbook.

"Thanks, you know, you're really sweet and I'm lucky enough to have you as my Danny!" Marley turns red and laughs again.

Maybe this is what they were for now until she figured what she wanted with Jake, But he's cool with that, _I guess I'll just have to convince her that I'm the one that she wants._


	2. Some time with you

I got chills, they're multiplyin'  
And I'm losin' control  
Cause the power you're supplyin'  
It's electrifyin'

You better shape up  
Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true

Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

You're the one that I want-

"Cut, sorry guys, can Sandy and Danny maybe get a bit closer in the second verse? Ryder you put your hand on her hip and sway from left to right 3 times as well as you Marley" Artie's Voice bounces off the auditorium walls, they're already practicing since 2 hours and still haven't got the sound, Artie is getting more and more impatient. _Hand on her hip? Sounds good to me._

"Sure Artie!" Marley says, and smiles at Ryder, "You know this will be all better with costumes on, I think we all feel a bit uninspired"

"Songs and choreography first, and then comes the costumes Marley," Artie interrupts. "Okay from the top! And 5, 6, 7, 8!"

I got chills, they're multiplyin'  
And I'm losin' control

_He's such an amazing dancer, and he's so gorgeous. SHUT IT Marley it's your turn soon, focus._

Cause the power you're supplyin'  
It's electrifyin'  
You better shape up  
Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up

_She's such an amazing dancer, and she's so beautiful, woah Ryder focus your on soon._

You better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

_I bet she's gonna look great in her costume_

You're the one that I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want  
ooh ooh ooh, honey

_I bet Ryder is going to look so hot with his Danny hair_

The one I need  
oh yes indeed

If you're filled with affection  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate my direction, feel your way

I better shape up  
Cause you need a man  
I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfied  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
You better prove, that my fate is justified  
Are you sure?  
Yes, I'm sure down deep inside

You're the one that I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need  
oh yes indeed

"Amazing, that was AMAZING guys good work, you've got your sound. Im proud of you, now go home everybody," Artie praises and wheels out of the auditorium.

"I agree, guys that was really good, with that passion and energy we can win the crowd on opening night. See you tomorrow then." Finn says, he smiles then leaves, and the rest of the cast members leave one by one until just Marley and Ryder are standing there.

"That was really good, I think the best we've done so far," Smiles Marley. "So, I, uh, Do you want to come to my locker with me I still have the Homework from Trig," Marley plays with the end of here plait and looks down at the shiny stage floor.

"Sure of course, let me just get my bag" Ryder jumps of stage and grabs his Bag and joins Marley down the steps. _Think of something good to talk about, how about the kiss on stage? Nah that's too awkward... maybe I should just ask her out... you know just as friends? Yeah I think I'll do that._

"Marl-" But Marley didn't hear him and went on about her Homework.

"Do you think that I should do my English Essay about Anne Bradstreet? I mean she was a poet in the 17th Century right? Nah maybe something more modern. What about you?" Marley smiles and pokes his arm.

"I honestly have no idea, which doesn't really help since I really need a good grade in this one, so I'm kinda stressed out." Ryder frowns, and they walk out the auditorium and down the empty halls.

"I can help you if you want you know, since we have the class together and all. You could come over on Friday if you want cause there's no Grease practice. I mean you don't have to," _Great now you're the one rambling Marley. _Marley looks up at Ryder hopefully.

"Sure that'd be really great of you," Says Ryder, He smiles and looks at Marley. _She's so beautiful. And her smile just melts my hear- woah there calm down Ryder._

They walk down the few corridors in comfortable silence, somehow relaxed by the others presence, and then arrive at Marley's locker, she opens it and Ryder sees a small picture of her and her mom on the inside.

"That's really cute, how old where you there?" Ryder points at the picture and smiles. Marley smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I think like 7, I think it was my Birthday and I remember how I always wished for something that never came." Marley frowns and takes her books out and puts them in her bag, She takes one look at the photo and then closes her locker.

"What was it?" Asks Ryder looking concerned at her expression, He lifts her chin with his finger so she looks at him.

"I wished for a father. I still do sometimes." Marley tries to hide her pain and smiles, "I know it's stupid and he left us, but sometimes I can't help wondering what it would be like you know? Oh forget it I'm just rambling now," Marley looks up at Ryder again.

"I don't think it's stupid at all. I think that sometimes however great a mother is you just need a dad you know? And I think you're brave for sticking up so long. Trust me I know you'll go far in life, with or without a dad, you're still you and that makes you so inspirational." _I'm serious. You're perfect. _Marley moves forward and hugs Ryder.

"You're Amazing you know." Marley whispers in his ear. Her arms wrap around his waist and she tucks her neck into his shoulder and Ryder puts his arms around her back and leans his head on hers. _Her hair smells so good. _

"Anytime, for you." Ryder whispers back. Marley hears his heartbeat quicken and beat quickly through his shirt. _He smells SO amazing._

"Marley?" Ryder asks when the both finally pull away from each other's embrace.

"Yeah?"

"I meant to ask you this in the auditorium but I never got the chance, Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometimes, you know just as friends to the movies or something? Or practise Grease?" _Great dude you managed to bring school into this again._

"Sure! The movie sounds great. It'd be nice not just to hang in school where everything is so complicated," Marley smiles. Ryder smiles back and starts walking.

"I'll walk you home?" He stands straight and pretends to straighten a tie like a chauffeur, Marley laughs and follows him.

"I'd be delighted," she smiles. What's funny is that Marley hasn't thought about Jake since Bio, and she doesn't even seem to care all that much anymore.


	3. A date with you

To say he was nervous, was a colossal understatement. He knew it wasn't technically a real date, but he was nonetheless. What should he wear? Should he bring flowers? No. That was only on real dates. He really should keep it casual. _Jeans and t-shirt it is then. _Oh boy. _I'll hop in the shower, get dressed, eat and then leave. _Ryder thinks to himself. In the shower, his thoughts are possessed about what could possibly go wrong; _what if she thinks I'm overdressed? Or worse, underdressed? Dude calm down, keep your cool. It's Skyfall after all, I've wanted to see it for age._

_What should I wear? This floral dress is pretty, and it goes nicely with my boots, cardigan and hat. Dress it is then. _Marley picks out her clothes and puts them on, then paints her nails a light sparkling pink colour, and brushes on very light pink shimmery eye shadow. And a tad bit of eyeliner and mascara. Yes, that does the trick. Would Ryder think she was pretty? Or would he not notice? He would probably say something sweet though, the boy he is. Her dress was tight but not too tight, and was a low but not too low cut, printed with little flowers, and combined with her long yellow cardigan, Marley felt more like herself.

Ryder drove his old pickup truck to Marley's house. His hands sweaty and clenched around the steering wheel, and his heart was beating faster the closer he approached her house. It was a small neighbourhood with equally small houses, but they were very well kept and did look nice and somehow homely. After a few turns Ryder stops, gets out and shuts the door behind him. _This is it man, you got to do it right. _He walks to the door, takes in a deep breath and knocks.

"I'm Coming! One second," Marley shouts from the inside, _oh god oh god where's my purse- ah here, quickly put on my boots okay good- uh- now get the door Marley_.

"Hi!" Marley breathes out of breath from rushing as she opens the door, She realizes that she forgot to do _anything_ with her hair, _oh well au' natural it is then. _Ryder just stands there staring at her dumbfounded until he realizes what he's actually doing.

"I- uh- hi- wow you look amazing Marley!" Ryder stutters, _nice save idiot. _Marley laughs and becomes slightly less self conscious.

"Thanks, You look great too by the way," Marley says back and smiles. Ryder's cheeks glow and he smiles, _ok so you don't really look like an idiot Ryder._

"You ready to go then?" Marley nods, smiles and follows him to his car

"Nice ride." Marley laughs

"Hey hey it was the cheapest deal!" Ryder says, then pouts and laughs. He opens the door for Marley, and she climbs in. Ryder gets in and starts the car.

"You excited to see the new batman?" asks Marley

"Totally, I've been so busy with Grease and all that studying, I'm glad I could make some time to watch it." Ryder says and smiles.

When they arrive at the cinema, Ryder buys the tickets and popcorn.

"I need to go to the toilet, can you hold these?" Ryder asks.

"Sure" Marley smiles and takes the tickets and popcorn, Ryder leaves to the bathroom and Marley sits at one of the cinema tables, She hears some familiar voices, but not kind ones.

They belonged to a certain heart-breaking stud and an icy cold queen of evil.

Part 2 is on its way :)


End file.
